Growing up is hard to do
by RothGarland1984
Summary: pacey's father dies and now his downward spiral go full force can anyone save him
1. Default Chapter

Summery: when pacey loses his father his downward spiral turns full force and it seems as if no one can get through to him.doug goes into depression almost losing his job,and pacey finds new friends can his old friend help him..well maybe one.This is set in the first season,before all hell broke loose.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters(wish i owned joshua jackson or at least maybe kerr smith)so don't sue alright.  
SOME PEOPLE LIVE FOR CHANGE...OTHERS DIE FOR IT.  
  
Pacey Witter sat alone at the creek while the sun was beggining to set,he sat there his feet half in the water looking as if in deep thought.(well,i guess i really did it this time)he thought to himself.Earlier he had gotten into an argument about cleaning the house it was his turn but he told his father he wouldn't do it just to piss him off(pacey had become good a that)pacey always believed that his father secretly hated him but just didn't quite know how to tell him so instead he just treated him like he didnt mean anything or know anything,and he made sure he reminded him of that almost everyday.The argument was light at first but as his fathers tone grew stronger so did his pacey was annoyed by this point and papa witter couldn't stand paceys sudden rebellious streak. The fight grew even bigger when he mentioned that he knew of pacey "stealing his patrol car"pacey didn't want to admit the truth so he just rebutted by saying that he was a lousy parent and if it were'nt for him he wouldn't be trying to "escape"from the house as much.Once all that was said everything had grown silent so pacey tried to walk away but was blocked,he tryed again and thats when sherriff witter pushed him back,pacey didnt think after that he was to upset. So upset that he pushed him back strongly,after that he told him that he'd better get out or else so pacey walked out of the house as if he didnt care rolling his eyes saying"Don't worry pop i won't be back"with that he left.  
  
Pacey took his feet out of the water and began to get up he was trying to work up the nerve to go tell dawson and ask if he could spend the night.Pacey Witter is no sympathy whore but he did need some time to think and figure out what it was he was going to be for the rest of his life besides the loser that he thought he was.He slowly walked up towards the porch then stopped when he saw none other that Joey Potter coming down the latter(ah,the raggamuffin from down the creek he thought). she jumped down and turned around, then--  
  
"Oh joy,and to what do i owe this honor"?  
  
"Down girl i was just coming to talk to our friend dawson".  
  
"Take a number the "D-Man"is incommunicado".  
  
"And why is that".  
  
"Because jen just showed up and all eyes are on her for now".  
  
"Well i can't go by what you say considering that no one really wants to conversate with frigid air".  
  
"Ingenious,you right that down"?  
  
"Yep".  
  
"wow you're progressing so the rumors aren't true"  
  
"What--what rumors"?  
  
"That you dropped out of kindergarden...well that and that you have one nut but that hasn't been proven.Perhaps i should ask Miss Tamara Jacobs,i mean there has to be a reason she ran screaming".  
  
His reaction is slow,if he's hurt he won't show it.  
  
"Well god may that never get old,oh and the kindergarden thing loved it an oldie but a goodie".(she walks past him)  
  
"I try...and pacey that whole Miss Jacobs thing i didn't really mean that".  
  
"I know Potter".(smiles)  
  
"Right....bye pace".  
  
"Goodbye icequeen".  
  
"The only queen here is you".(both laugh she gets into the boat and drifts off smiling,she and pacey just shared another moment) Pacey walked into the unlocked house,he walked upstairs slowly seeing if there were any leerys in sight their was not-a one so he finished walking up the steps he walked through hall until he reached dawsons room he knocked the opened the already cracked door.  
  
"Hello kids".  
  
"Oh hey pace"Dawson said in slight surprise to see him at this time,considering he was supposed to be working his shift at the video store.  
  
"Yeah hey pacey"Jen still hadn't really known pacey enough to call him pace.  
  
(in cocky english accent)"Jen darling you look ravishing today(unentussiastically) Dawson".  
  
"Very funny you don't work today man"?  
  
"Nope well i was but a brawl with the oldman and i really didn't feel much like workin' anymore".  
  
"Sorry man".  
  
"Yeah me too".said jen  
  
"Why he didn't throw you guys out".  
  
"He trough you out"?  
  
"yeah which brings me to why i am here,could i spend a couple days her man"?  
  
"Of course".  
  
"Jen sweetie do you care to join us"?  
  
(laughs)"No actually i was just on my way home goodbye dawson(in english accent)Pacey darling alwasys a pleasure(he kisses her hand)"Always".(she giggles and walks out,Dawson frowns)  
  
"yeah so pull out another pillow man my bed is sometimes your bed".  
  
"Ha ha...thank you dawson".  
  
"Hey anytime which side"?  
  
"what side does joey sleep on"?  
  
"right"  
  
"i'll be takin' left".(laughs)  
  
"Oh you know you secretly love each other".  
  
"Whatever man".(he turns from dawson and lays on the pillow,his facial expression changes from smiling to seriousness)"yeah"(he says to himself)"right". 


	2. love is a battlefield

Summery: Pacey gets into his final argument with his father  
  
Disclaimer:don't own the show don't own the characters so you can't sue na na na na na.  
  
Pacey awoke only to notice that dawson was no longer lying beside him,but was in his closet trying to find something to where for school he threw on a thin white t-shirt with a blue over, unbuttoned shirt with knee-length shorts.He walked out of the closet pleased with the 2 minuite time effort it took to get himself ready joey had the same talent only it took her about 5 minuites,pacey and jen had to take at least 20 more mins to get ready he thought.Dawson walked over towards the bed unaware pacey was awake,he was about to shake him until pacey sat up quickly.  
  
(lazily)"I'm up i'm up.Hey man."  
  
"Hey you need to get ready for scool really quick because i'm already ready, and ready to go".  
  
"Bet you can't say that three times fast. (gets up)There i'm ready.(both laugh)  
  
"Whoa dude you sure about that you smell a little ripe".  
  
"You're right i'll hurry up and hit the sheets--i mean shower you just go outside and wait i won't be long".  
  
"Alright".(dawson walks out leaving pacey standing looking around to see if he could borrow one of dawsons shirts.)  
  
"hmm wonder if he has a diary".(shows dawson sitting outside,joey approaches)  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Umm,so you ready"?  
  
"No,um actually i was waiting for pacey he spent the night last night".  
  
"And not jen"?  
  
(well aware of joey's sarcasim)"Nope".  
  
"Thank god for pacey then huh"?  
  
"Joey cut it out alright".  
  
"Fine,you're far to sensitive in the morning".(time passes pacey walkes out of the house)  
  
"alrigggtty then, i'm ready... aahh whats eddie munster doing here"?  
  
(mocking his previouse comment)"Intresting you write that down"?(both smile)  
  
"Aww you remembered".  
  
"What"?  
  
"Nothing dawson just a little inside joke".  
  
(fake surprise)"Potter you have an inside joke".  
  
"Drop it dawson lets just go".(pacey and joey both walk off)  
  
(quietly to himself)"I want an inside joke".  
  
(shows dawson,pacey,and joey in english class)The teachers passing out graded papers.Joey smiles at her straight A, Dawson has a respectable B minus.Pacey has solid D minus dawson and joey look over at his grade both gives a sypathetic look. (OUTSIDE)  
  
"Just try harder next time pace".dawson said  
  
"Look don't encourage him dawson,i even tried to help him study for that test".  
  
"Oh shut up joey ok you know zero about whats going on in my life".  
  
"And my life's a picnic?!"Please pacey ok tell it to someone who doesn't know you ok, and not someone who does and knows you can do better,if you tried".  
  
"Thanx for the pic me up speech joey really.. but i think that i'll be heading home to tell father time about my latest accomplishment adios".(he leaves on his way down the street)  
  
"See,now that was my actual attempt to show my concern but does he care".  
  
"He cares jo everything you just said is sinking in as we speak,trust me".  
  
"Famous last words".(jen walks out of scool and notices them just standing there.)  
  
"Hey dawson...joey".  
  
(both)"hey"  
  
"So whats up?I mean do you guys want to do something "?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Ok thats dawson...joey"?  
  
"Nah i think i'm going to go check up on pacey".(she leaves)  
  
"So i guess its just you and me huh dawson"?  
  
"Yep".(they begin to walk down the oppisite side of the street that joey and pacey just left on) (shows pacey walking inside the house quietly so that no one hears him)  
  
"Pacey...you're back".said doug witter  
  
"Yeah,ain't it great".  
  
"What are doing back dad still hasn't competley cooled off, if i were you i'd stay away".  
  
"Well you're not dougie bacause unlike you i believe in the solidarity of heterosexuality.buy hey don't get me wrong you're my brother and i accept you gay is okay".(winks)  
  
"Get off of it pacey i am not gay"!  
  
"Sure so where is deputy dick"?  
  
"Right here".(paceys father had been listening the whole time he was standing in the kitchen)  
  
"Hey pop".  
  
"You can come back pacey just apologize and pull your weight".  
  
(rolls his eyes)"Oh i pull my weight around here you just don't give a damn".  
  
"Excuse me,boy you better watch your mouth".  
  
"Pacey cut it out".  
  
"No way,i am not apologizing if you would have just left me alone i would have cleaned up, but no you just had to keep on going like always.  
  
"Listen boy if you think you're so grown than maybe you should leave,you ain't worth nothin' anyways"!  
  
"Yeah keep goin dad!(tears welling up) remind me just why i think hate you so much".  
  
"What did you say boy"?  
  
"You heard me".  
  
"Pacey"!(doug yelled, shocked)  
  
"What he shows me that everyday,come on dad why don't you just admit it you hate me thats why you come down so hard on me,thats why you think i'm nothing you despise me and you're just to scared to admit it to yourself.(silence)Admit it,you could'nt comprehend being a good parent for once unless its to doug or to gretchen, or mel,or christy even.But oh no not to me dad i'm just a waste of your time...admit it"!  
  
(hurt)"Son...i-i don't hate you i don't hate you at all".  
  
(calmer tone)"Say it...(louder)say it.....I WANT TO HERE YOU SAY IT!(almost in tears)  
  
"I DON'T HATE YOU SON,I COULD NEVER HATE YOU I (cough)I(cough)  
  
Suddenly he grabs his chest out of breath.  
  
"Dad"doug ran over to try and hold him up.by then he was on the floor. Coughing continues.  
  
"Dad"!Pacey call 911"!  
  
"OK".pacey ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hello yes,i think my fathers having a heart attack please help... ok(begins giving them the adress,fades)  
  
" 


End file.
